Love Isn't a Priority
by justdoingitall
Summary: People say broken people find each other. Loki and Elizabeth are two different types of broken, but they share the same thing. Not giving in to love. Yet when there lives almost high five each other in the face love shows her ugly face. How do they cope with caring about someone, or even worse, someone caring about them? LokieXOC
1. To Jump or Not To Jump

**I don't own any Marvel related thing's I only own Lizzie Brooks (my OC)**

As my foot creeped closer and closer to the edge of the bridge I tried to think of anything positive, anything to anchor me down, keep me in this world. But I couldn't find anything. Not a relationship, not a talent, not even a moment. All I found was dark, so I kept going. Closer and closer to the edge. My hand holding on the pole next to me for dear life, just incase I change my mind. But I kept going, centimeter by centimeter.

"What are you doing?" A voice peeked out from behind me. As I turned around slowly I saw a tall man wearing a dark green suit with a scarf to match. His dark hair was slicked back and he held what looked like a cane of some sort.

"I'm, I'm gonna do it and you can't stop me." I stuttered. This strange man shouldn't have to see this.

"Stop you doing what?" He asked. His face didn't read as concerned he looked rather curious. Almost like he's never bin in a position like this before, but then again how many people get to say they've seen a young woman commit suicide?

"I'm, I'm gon' gonna jump." I've never really said it out loud before, hearing the words creep out of my mouth scared me, but a voice in side my head assuring me it was the right thing to do put the feeling away.

"But there's a road below us, surly you'll die." He stepped onto the edge, looking down at the sidewalk.

"That's kinda the point." I was getting annoyed, what, has this man bin living on Mars where there's no television saying that someone has committed suicide before? Does he really not get the concept?

His head came back up from the ground, his face meeting mine. "Why would you do such a thing like that?" He said slowly.

I thought for a while, this would be the last person I talked to, and probably the only person that would give the true story to the police once they found me. I thought it was fit to tell him the truth. "You're gonna think it's childish."

"Will I?" He spoke slowly.

"No one loves me." The words spilt out of my mouth, again I've never said it out loud. Waiting for him to laugh or just walk away he stood there, waiting for more.

"My mother dropped me to an orphanage the moment she could the orphanage sent me to work the moment they could not letting anyone adopt me lets not even start with my father that came to me for cash at age 15 my best friend are the characters of books that I read I got fired from my best job ever because I wouldn't sleep with my boss and my boyfriend broke up with me because I got fired and couldn't pay for his stupid drug addiction." It all came out like a bursting dam.

We stared at each other for a moment. His eyes were locked with mine.

Then the man hoped down from the edge back to the bridge and took his hand out. "Come down, it's windy up there and you'll get a cold if we stay." The way he said it was again, so calming, as if he forgot that I was merely two minutes ago, about to jump. But I did so, grabbing his hand and hopping down.

Maybe he's right, maybe I should just forget the whole thing. And if he's wrong, well, the bridge will always be here for round two.

He didn't let go of my hand, but then again I never tried to pull away. He lead me off the bridge to the park. It was dark considering that it is nearly midnight, but the park was lit with multiple street lamps. It's the biggest park in the city, with gardens and playgrounds in the middle with a never ending sidewalk on the edge, circling the whole thing.

"What's your name?" He asked, not looking at me, just looking straight forward. He was much taller then me as I caught myself looking up. Most men I knew where just my hight given I was tall for a woman. But looking up to him gave me a sense of security, almost like I felt safe walking in the park, late at night, alone with this stranger.

"Elizabeth Brooks, well it's the name I gave my self. I never had a name when I was young. But most people call me Lizzie, so ya you can call me that." I rambled, I always rambled. A slight smile grew on his face when I did it though, when I stepped closer towards him it soon faded.

"I've never bin loved Elizabeth." I just looked at him. I could tell he was trying to hold back his sadness but this time his calming voice could not mask it. I waited, wanting to hear more.

"I was taken from my home, my parents were either dead or didn't care to get me. I didn't now this until a year ago, making my life a lie. Wanting something that was mine but never allowed it. But I will have it someday " He stopped walking, as I looked in front of me for the first time I saw my apartment.

"How did yo-"

"Elizabeth what I'm trying to say is love isn't a priority, and the sooner you know this the quicker you will get the life you deserve." He stepped away still holding my hand. Slowly bringing his head down he kissed my hand softly and then let go. "Till we meet again." And with that he turned around and walked away.

**Please send me feed back if you liked it or not I wanna know :)**


	2. Present Day

It's been about a year before I almost high fived the pavement with my face. In all honesty I thought about sometimes but its been months since those thoughts came back.

Another thought that hadn't came back was love. I don't need it. I never did need it when I was younger and now, where I am, there's no time for it. You see I embraced what I was and head to become a suicide line speaker. (Thinking that I never called them back when you now...)

But something happened, on my way home I got jumped and well, I haven't been honest with you. I don't think I'm human. I got these "powers" if you will and I used them. I'm a lot stronger then anyone I know, and well I can fly. It sounds crazy I know but I can. Anyways about a week later I got a man at my door saying he's from this thing called SHIELD and wants to give me a job. I took it and thats where I am now.

As I'm walking down the hall in my black SHILED suit I think of that night. How if it wasn't for that man I wouldn't be here. I owe my life to him. I then made a mind-note that I owe him one.

"And this is Agent Brooks." Nick Fury said, obviously finishing a sentence I will never get to hear the full version of. (He hates repeating himself)

As I looked around the room I just stepped into I realized who Nick was talking to. He's been telling the whole ship about how he was going to bring together some type of superheroes (or something like that) and make them into this Justice League thing. Avengers is what he called it. I know them, well I read about them, not really talked to them. I was partially upset that Nick brought them here because now I wasn't the only "special" person on this ship before they came. Oh well.

When I stepped in I saw them all staring, Black Widow was there too. I've met her once or twice but she's allowed more freedom than I have. There with her was Captain America and the Hulk.

The Captain walked towards me and shook my hand. "Hello Agent." He smiled, I felt sad for what happened to him. Finding out you basically slept threw your life and now living in a place where you don't belong. I kinda feel the same sometimes. Like I'm out of place, and even though his eyes say one thing, his body says he doesn't know how to act. And man do I get that.

So I smiled back and said, "Hi Steve." I turned to face the Doctor, "And welcome Bruce."

One of them (Iron Man if I'm correct) walked towards me as he grabbed my right hand. "Nightmare, the most attractive woman that can fly." He kissed my hand before he let it go not moving his gaze away from me.

"I'm the only woman that can fly." It's true, I checked.

He smiled at me like I said a joke. I didn't say a joke I was just telling the truth. He then spun around facing Nick, "I pick Nightmare as my partner." He says in an almost kidish kind of voice.

"Oh god." I say quietly. The last thing I want is to be paired up with a man that will flirt with me the whole time. And badly might I add.

"No" Nick spoke in a stern voice.

Before anyone could say anything else there was an explosion. The ship moved us around the room like rag dolls. Agent Romanov and Bruce went threw the floor and then the next thing I knew I hit one of the glass computers.

**Thank you to everyone that followed and/or reviewed 3 Please review what you think about it so far. Next chapter will be coming in next week :)**


	3. New York

Theres mumbling. Wait its getting clearer, a woman's voice. "Ms. Brooks?"

I opened my eyes slowly realizing I was in S.H.E.I.L.D's health room. My vision was blurry but the woman in front of me soon became clear.

"Where am I?" I spoke slow, slower than I wanted to. My mind was like my head, blurry but slowly getting back to normal. "There was an explosion." I stated.

"Yes, you hit your head pretty hard and passed out. you have been passed out for 24 hours."

I smiled. Ya ok I've been out for a day but I could barley hold my laughter in when the nurse thought that would trouble me. HELLO does anyone on this ship know the dude in Red, White and Blue? What I got was nothing compared to him.

My body was back to normal already. (Perks of my uniqueness) "Ok thanks can I go now?"

"No you can't go back. What if you hit your head again when fighting a bad guy?"

Seriously a "bad guy" how old is this woman? But I let it go. "Ok fine can I just go back to my room. Where are we anyways?"

"We landed in New York City."

"Am I aloud off the ship? I just want to go somewhere less serious, I'll come back in a few hours."

The Doctor just looked at me for a few moments, "Alright you can go."

I stood up as soon as she said those words and half ran out. "Thanks Doc!"

I zipped past people, excited to see this city, I've never been to NYC but I've heard it's amazing. Wait thats a lie I was here when we had to wake up Steve but Nick held me on a tight leash. I was new then and as much as I hate saying it, acted like a kid. I never knew that there where more people out there just like me.

I put on a new set of my regular clothing, a John Lennon tank top with black leggings, grabbed my book and headed up to the top of the ship. It felt nice watching all the busy agents and not having to worry about something. Don't get me wrong, I love this job, but I'm surprised when I hear that some agents are married or have kids. How do they have the time for it? This has been my first well, vacation if you can call a stroll around the city a vacation.

"You going out?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned and saw one of the agents. I'm terrible with names has much as I try and the fact that they all wear that blue outfit doesn't help. But of course everyone knows me. When I first came on, Nick practically shown everyone who I was and what I could do. It was funny how proud he was to find me.

"Ya just gonna go read." I said as I raised my hand holding my book. It was The Great Gatsby, I've read it so many times but I couldn't get enough of it.

"Well you better fly to where ever your gonna read that. Something happened downtown, traffic is terrible." After that someone called him, (Cook his name was Cook) and he ran off. A part of me wanted to stay and find out what happened but I couldn't, this is my first chance of taking a breather and I'm gonna come back anyway so I can check then.

As I flew threw the city I avoided what seems to be downtown. All I could see was dust floating in the air, but I let it go, I'll worry about it in a few hours. Other then the dust the city was amazing. Tall buildings and busy streets filled with people with bags or purses. Thats when I stopped to look at the park. I've heard about it before but it was more beautiful in person. The trees were huge and all different shapes, there's flowers everywhere and pathways twirling in and around the whole thing. I decided that that's where I wanted to read my book.

I picked the first bench I saw and waited till no one was looking to fly down. As I sat I let the whole park sink in. It looked like the happiest place and I loved it. After I got a good look I opened my book and started to read.

Just as I finished my first page a heard a voice. It was very quite, but it sounded recognizable. As I brushed it off I heard it again. It was odd, I've never been to New York before so theres no one around I should know. To prove my mind was playing tricks on me I turned around thinking I'd see no one. Oh but I was wrong.

There across the grass patch was Nick, and the Avengers. But one of them (the god I think) was holding the tesseract. Nick had spoken little about it, but being my sneaky self I soon learnt what it looked like. Wait there was another man.

A shiver ran down my spine as I soon realized who that man was. Even though he had something strapped around his mouth, almost like a muzzle, I could still recognize him. It was the man that saved me.

My mind raced as life almost went paused, like each second was a still frame for just a moment. Why do they have him? What are they doing to him? What happened when I was out? I soon stood up preparing to walk as calmly as possible over to them, making them explain everything. But the god twisted the tesseract and they were slowly turning blue, the more blue they got the less I could see them.

Without think I jumped over the bench running as fast as a normal person could, not wanting to attract any attention, "No!" I screamed hopping they would just stop. The man glanced over to me but by the time I came close they were gone. Even the blue light was gone. It was like they never were there. It was so fast I ran right threw were they were and brought Steve to the ground.

"Agent-" He started.

"Agent Brooks what the hell are you doing?" Nick half yelled.

I quickly brought my self up and put my self in a position so I could see them all. "What am I doing? What are all of you doing? Where did Thor take that man? And why did he look like he was arrested? And what the fuck happened downtown?" I was screaming.

Instead of yelling back they all looked at each other almost scared. Like they knew something.

"Do you know that man?" Steve spoke carefully as if not to set me off again.

I was breathing heavy from the sprint trying to even my breaths. "Yes I do."

"Well your friend is Thor's brother, he came to earth and took the tesseract do you know why?" Nick asked.

I just stood there not knowing why anyone would want some radioactive glowing cube. My silence was enough for them to know my answer.

"He caused what happened downtown. He made a portal and sent aliens to attack earth." Tony said as if I was stupid and couldn't put two and two together. (Its four by the way, 2+2=4)

"When did you first meet him Brooks?" Nick asked sternly. My mind was spinning, the man that saved my life. The first man that was good to me couldn't have done this. He just couldn't.

"When Brooks!?"

"Almost a year ago. I met him in my towns park. We talked and he walked me home thats the first and only time I saw him." Even though S.H.I.E.L.D knows what I got on a pop quiz in grade three they never knew that I was once suicidal. I never told anyone.

"Brooks your suspended."

"What I-"

"For a month."

"But thats not fair I-"

"I'll set up a place where you can live here you will not have access to any S.H.I.E.L.D information."

"No but-"

"But you will be monitored by an agent and if you do anything remotely involved with Loki you will be cuffed and brought back to the ship."

"But-"

"Not in the way you'll want to. Am I clear Agent Brooks."

"But Nick I never knew-"

"Am I clear!" Nick can never scare me but he can make me remember he isn't someone you would want to mess with. He almost trembled as he spoke those last words. Everyone else was looking away, not wanting to be apart from this.

"Yes sir." I said in a weak voice.

After that everyone left except for Steve, Nick and I. Nick was near his car making arrangements for me as I sat on a near by bench staring at the ground wondering what I did wrong.

"You know, you were gonna be right by our side fighting him if it wasn't for that hit in the head you got." Steve spoke softly. Out of all of them I only really have a relationship with Steve. He's a kind guy, not like most men out there. It's just another way of telling how much "out of time" he really is.

I stared at my hands. Rubbing my thumb across my palms. "I never knew he was like that. Then again I knew nothing about him." I paused, looking up to the sky as drops of rain slowly came down, "I didn't even know his name."

Steve smiled kindly and placed a hand over mine. I meet his deep blue eyes as he started to spoke. "It's gonna be ok Lizz, I won't let anything bad happen to you"

**what's gonna happen to Lizze? Whats with Steve being all "****_imma protect you"_****? and whats with the God of Mischief? **

**Review, Favourite, and Follow so you know when the next chapter will come up! Thanks guys and I'll write to ya soon :) **


	4. Long Time No See

**THIRD POV**

It was all going to plan, they were sending him away back home. Just where he wanted to be. Ya they might lock him up but he'll get out. They don't call him the God of Mischief for nothing. He'll soon break free, take down Odin and rule Asgard.

It was all going to plan until he heard her voice. That pleading voice demanding to stop. He only got a quick look at her until they were gone. But he knew it was her. That broken girl he once met. How he saved her for a reason he did not know. Boredom? More likely yes, yet he wasn't sure. There she was, running towards them, confused, and willing to help.

If it was someone else he would have laughed at their stupidity. No one can stop the tesseract from taking them to Asgard. Yet all he felt was sadness. He soon hid it before his non-biological brother could see, but he felt it. In truth she never came into his mind after that night. When he left her he made some jokes to himself about taking her to Asgard and making her queen but it was merely for fun. After that night she was like a childhood memory, still in his brain but too weak to fully grasp it. It was what he did to all his non useful memories.

But when he saw her she came bursting back into his mind. He was confused. Why was this Midgardian woman stomping on his mind. Filling him with thoughts that are a wast of time. Yet there he was asking his brother about her. Oh how he hated himself.

"How do you know Miss Elizabeth?" He asked, interrupting his brother mid sentence. He didn't care how many rules he broke, Asgard or Midgard. He just wanted his questions answered.

Thor looked stunned, yes he saw the girl run as well but he thought she knew nothing of his brother. "She works for S.H.I.E.L.D. She is a agent, not like Miss Widow. She's, different."

He almost rolled his eyes. Oh if they were related he would say he got all the brains and Thor got well, what was left. "She's not a Midgardian then?"

"I don't think so." Was all Thor could say.

He took on a smile. Thats the reason why he saved her. He knew deep down inside that she was different. He knew that one day she would become useful to him. He didn't know then but he knew now.

"Why do you want to know these things?" Thor asked.

"Nothing dear brother, now go back to destroying twigs or what ever you do. Leave me here to rot like you and Odin have planned." He faked a sad voice knowing Thor would pick up his sarcasm.

"You put this on your self Loki." Thor thundered as he turned around and walked out the dungeon, his ever so red cape following him.

Loki just laughed, a plan forming in his head. He needed to get to this girl soon.

**BACK TO FIRST POV**

It's been a week since central park. My head was still confused when I thought about the memory. To make it worse my new apartment had a perfect view of where to happened. If Nick did it one purpose I don't know but when ever my eyes glide past that place his face burns my mind. I can't place his emotion exactly because of his Bane like mask, but I swear he's eyes remembered mine. He looked almost sad, like he didn't want me to see him that way. He wanted to tell me about his past himself.

I shook my head, it all sounds stupid.

Yet it made sense. Until that day I would barley think about him. Yes I thanked him many times for what he did in my head, but I thought he was almost like a lone ranger. Saving suicidal woman on a daily basis. Or even just a random citizen, doing his good deed of the day. I never really thought of who he was, or what he did. All I thought of was, if I saw him again I would thank him. Thank him and do something for him. Something to make us even.

Now I think about him daily. Hourly even. How he is, why New York, why earth. I even think why didn't he come and get me, why didn't he look for me. Didn't he want to know if I made it?

"Lizzie?" Steve came into our living room, crashing my train of thought. I turned away from the window to look at him.

"Was wondering if you wanted to go down to the gym with me. You know, break out your uniform. It's just you haven't worn it for about six days." I didn't even have to look at his sad puppy dog face to realize he was concerned. I'm not depressed, and I'm not sad, I'm just confused. I hate being confused and I just want answers.

"I think Nightmare should stay in her closet until I'm allowed back into S.H.I.E.L.D." Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D brought me in I could never part with my other identity, Nightmare. The black suit similar to the usual blue one but with out S.H.I.E.L.D's logo on the sides would never come off me. I practically slept in that thing. But after seeing him my new life isn't important, my old one is slowly taking control. Memories flooding in my mind, memories that I never wanted to see again. I needed answers. Fast.

* * *

**Sorry this one came a little late. I'm really busy this time of year with school and shopping. **

**Thank you guys for favouring and following the story it means a lot. **

**Comment if you like and I'll see you guys next week :) **


	5. Power Of The Novel

Steve eventually went to the gym on his own. Nick gave orders to him to watch me, even live next door to me. He's nice, he means well and I think he knows I'm not a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D. We've been bonding a lot and I think it's safe to say he's my first real friend. But like everyone sometimes we just need our own space, that's why I'm glad we're friends. Any other agent would stay on me 24/7 no "and's", "if's" or "but's." I think even Steve needs some time, hell I would be surprised if he didn't.

I'm still in the windowsill with a book in my hand, eyes spread over on the pages. As Isaac from the Fault in Our Stars is naming off the best things a nurse can do, I heard my door knob turn. Usually I would be fine with this, but Steve usually knocks, and never opens the door until I say it's ok.

I got up carefully, trying not to make a sound as my front door opened. If the stranger would walk into the living room I would be right there to tackle them. As I waited I could hear the person walking closer, the sounds of their boots getting closer and closer. I held my breath, book in hand, ready to use it as a weapon if needed. As I raised the book higher above my head, the strangers popped out from the door frame. Instinct struck as my book came crashing down on the top of their head. The stranger went limb and fell down, unconscious from the blow, my un-humanly strength getting the better of me.

When I could tell they were not getting up anytime soon I walked closer to them. wanting to know who in fact they were. They were wearing a green sweater, black pants with matching colored shoes. I stepped over their body to get a better look of their face as I realized that it was hidden behind their shoulder length black hair. I bent down and brushed it away when as soon as I did I fell backwards. I crawled away from the body my eyes locked on the face. It was him. He came to my home and I hit him over the head with a popular novel.

Then his eyes opened quickly, searching the room, probably wondering what happened. His eyes past mine for a moment then came back almost instantly. We both sat there, staring at each other, the apartment never have been this peaceful. It was then I noticed his forest green eyes. I almost laughed at how perfect he matched his outfit to his eyes and hair. But in all honesty it suite him, green and black, I wouldn't picture any other color blend on him.

Moments pasted till he broke the silence, "Was that a hard cover?"

I didn't answer right away, remembering that ever so calm voice that practically saved me. How deep down I missed it. I tried to remain calm like him. Trying to think he was a regular person.

"I never liked paperbacks."

It was then he smirked. A action that made me want to see him do it again. I smiled back like it was nothing unusual.

He started to lift himself up, "Well I see why."

"Sorry about that." I murmured, not really knowing what to say. Usually I can think about ten different things to say but not this time, not to him.

He chuckled, "It's quite alright, I've had more than just books thrown at me." He stepped closer to me and extend his hand. Just as I was going to take it I let my hand fall back down, the memories of what happened in the park came rushing in my mind. The things Tony said he did.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke, almost reading my mind. I stared at the hand a little longer then gave in and let him have mine. He lifted me up in one swift motion causing me to fall on his chest. I didn't pull away at first, nor did he pushed me off. We stood there again, silence hovering the room.

"You scared me you know." I stated.

I could feel his face moving into a smirk, "How so?"

"It all just happened so fast, watching you go back to Asgard. You in that, that muzzle like a dangerous monster, you-"

"Maybe I am a monster." His tone of speech changed slightly. Still calm yet, sad in a way most people wont pick up. But I've used that tone so many times it goes of like sirens.

I pulled away so I could look at his face, he then knew I caught it and tried to fix it by smiling. "But you're not," it was my turn to speak calmly, "if you were then I would never have meet you." I didn't want to say it out loud but by the way he was searching the floor with his eyes, finding the right words to say, I knew he had got the message. If he never have spoken to me that night I would have never known his existence. I would have jumped of that bridge.

I could tell he was about to speak when the door knocked followed by Steve's voice, "Lizzie I'm back."

Our eyes met instantly. I didn't want Steve to find him, and send him away, I just got him back.

"Go." He said, slightly pushing me towards the door. I walked over nervously, calming myself, wondering what Loki had planed.

I opened the door and put on a smile. "Hey."

Steve stood with his duffle bag in his hand. A small line of sweat covered his forehead and his blond hair was a mess. As I let him he looked me up and down. "Hey, you alright?"

I changed my posture into a more causal look, rolled my eyes, and patted him on the shoulder, "Just cabin fever I guess." He soon let it go, walking into the living room where I just left Loki. I closed the door and ran up to Steve trying to save us sometime. But it was too late, "Hello sir." Steve spoke in his more soldier voice.

Curiosity got the best of me as I walked into the room, wondering who Steve was talking to. The only person I know that was in my apartment was Loki and Steve would never address him like that.

"Cap." I stopped dead in my tracks, that voice was Nick's. Nick was in my apartment? How did he get there? Did he know Loki was here so soon? And where was Loki?

I poked my head in the living room to make sure. There standing was Steve and Nick. Nick was wearing his usual outfit, the only outfit I think he owns.

"Sir is everything alright?" Steve asked looking from Nick to me, probably eyeing my shocked expression that I was desperately trying to hide as fast as I could. But I was frozen, like a deer in headlights.

Nick bent down and grabbed my book in one hand, tapping a rhythm on the hard surface with the other, "Oh I just wanted to check up on Agent Brooks. We were just talking about the never ending decision of paperbacks or hard covers." Nick then looked at me, showing a quick smirk that I saw not only five minutes ago. I was then convinced that both smirks came from the same man.

* * *

**Sorry that this is late. How's everyone's Holidays? **

**You know what to do and I'll see you guys soon :) **


End file.
